(Not)Friends
by Pipesper
Summary: Solo había sido una noche extraña, un bar en el que pensaba ahogar sus penas y un beso que llegó de improviso. Habían sido horas y nada más, así que, ¿por qué Takeru le estaría sonriendo de esa manera? {Para el intercambio "Fics de Fics" del foro Proyecto 1-8, secuela de "Estrellas perdidas" de monnaco}


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece y ya saben que sigue(?)

Este fic participa en la actividad "Fics de Fics" del foro Proyecto 1-8. Secuela de " **Estrellas perdidas** " de **monnaco**

* * *

(Not)Friends

* * *

— _La verdad es que me gusta otra persona._

Daisuke recordaba que, en su momento, aquellas palabras dolieron terriblemente. Algo en su corazón se quebró, se partió a la mitad, en cientos de piezas quizás, tantas que creía no podría volver a encontrar o ensamblar ninguna de ellas.

— _Pero eso no importa, será solo una salida de amigos, ¿no? ¡Vamos, será divertido!_

Recordaba perfectamente el largo suspiro que dio Hikari, las facciones de su hermoso rostro intentando ocultar, no demasiado bien, la molestia que aquella situación le provocaba; sí, lo sabía, no era la primera ver la que invitaba a salir, pero por eso mismo ella debería estar acostumbrada. ¿Qué era otra salida con él? Eran amigos después de todo. O, al menos así era para Daisuke, últimamente Hikari era un laberinto lleno de niebla, pues, si antes era difícil de entender, ahora era el misterio más escondido del universo.

— _No, no— continuó ella, negando con la cabeza; ya no estaba enojada, parecía más que nada cansada—. Es decir...sí, somos amigos, pero...pero entiende, ya no quiero salir contigo, ni como amigos, ni como nada._

Ella fue dura, como nunca lo había sido, pero Daisuke continuó con su brillante sonrisa. Vamos, había escuchado esas palabras una infinidad de veces, las que Hikari había pronunciado, y, hasta ahora, todo siempre acababa igual: ella suspiraba, guardaba unos segundos de silencio y, finalmente, asentía con una brillante sonrisa. "Vamos, pero solo como amigos" Decía. Aunque esa vez, el tono de su voz fue más frío.

— _Eh... no digas eso, ¡vamos!_

— _¡No, por favor, no insistas!_

— _Si quieres puedo fingir que soy ese chico que tanto te gusta— sus propias palabras dolieron, pero la sonrisa nunca flaqueó—. Si quieres pode-_

— _¡No, no y no! ¡Tú no eres él y nunca lo serás!— Ahí fue cuando Hikari explotó y lo que siguió, simplemente no era digno de recordar. —¡Déjame en paz por una vez!_

Siguieron los gritos, unos más fuertes que otros, cada uno más duro que el anterior; los intentos desesperados de Daisuke por arreglar la situación en la que se había metido, una sonrisa por aquí, una dulce palabra por allá, para nada; y al final, todo pareció borroso, las palabras fueron llevadas por el viento y hasta sus ánimos empeoraron, cuando él mismo no lo creía posible. Ella no tendría que haberle dicho palabras que dolía recordar, ella no tendría que haberlo rechazado de esa manera, ella no tendría que haberlo llevado a entrar a ese bar. Pero, no todo había sido malo ese día.

 _._

 _._

Entre todas las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza, Daisuke eligió solo una: ¿Por qué Takeru sonreía tanto?

Es decir, sonreír está bien, demuestra una infinidad de cosas, desde que estás felizmente disfrutando de un buen momento con amigos hasta que te gusta especialmente algo o alguien, pero la sonrisa de Takeru iba más allá de eso. Era una sonrisa demasiado grande, feliz y, más importante, estaba dirigida especialmente a Daisuke, incluso cuando Hikari estaba a su lado, demandando silenciosamente la atención que se le estaba negando. El chico no podía entenderlo, tenía teorías y respuestas para aquella pregunta por montones, pero todas terminaban siendo fácilmente desechadas por lo ridículas que sonaban en su cabeza. _"¿Atención para mí? No, debe ser mi imaginación."_ Eso debía ser, ¿no? Simplemente su imaginación. Solo había sido una noche extraña, un bar en el que pensaba ahogar sus penas y un beso que llegó de improviso. Por eso era imposible, porque no habían sido más que unas cuantas horas. ¿Cierto? En medio del torbellino de pensamientos y recuerdos, escuchó reír a Hikari por algo que Takeru había dicho, algo que, por supuesto, Daisuke no consiguió escuchar. Volvió su atención a los chicos que caminaban a su lado para ponerse al corriente, si hablaban de él no deseaba perdérselo, mientras se maldecía mentalmente por aceptar salir con ellos a "dar una vuelta". Había dicho que sí solo porque Takeru preguntó. ¡Ni siquiera escuchó la pregunta, en cuanto esta hubo terminado, un "sí" salió volando por sus labios! Como si estuviera completamente desesperado, y esperaba no estarlo.

—…¿no es así, Davis? Es una historia bastante graciosa.

Historia, ¿de qué historia estaba hablando? Vamos, Daisuke, concéntrate. Era sobre, sobre...sí, no lo recordaba.

—Ah...sí, sí, por supuesto... gran historia, sí, genial...

—Igual que lo que pasó después, en la bella noche estrellada.

—Sí, en la bella noche... ¿qué?— Oh no, ¿acaso estaba hablando de lo que ocurrió ayer? Esperaba que no, aunque si lo hacía, estaba secretamente deseoso de escucharlo.

Las miradas de incomodidad de Hikari y nerviosismo de Daisuke no eran nada comparada con la juguetona sonrisa del rubio, era como si lo estuviera haciendo apropósito, para ambos. ¿Qué era realmente lo que se había perdido de la conversación? Temía preguntar, porque además de verse como un idiota que no estaba prestando atención, también sentía que terminaría delatándose, contando lo que pasó la noche anterior sin presión alguna.

—¿Lo recuerdas cierto? Fue solo anoche, por favor— hablaba en todo divertido, pero, tras el brillo de sus ojos, Daisuke vio una pizca de dolor verdadero.

—Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo, créeme que lo hago.

—¿Fue... como se conocieron?— la incomodidad de Hikari se convirtió en otra cosa, su sonrisa fue lo más fingida que pudo y su tono denotaba molestia. También...sus celos—. Es divertido, ahora... somos todos amigos.

Celos que estaban concentrados en otra persona que no era Daisuke, al menos no en su mayoría. Muy en su interior lo esperaba, tontamente, esperaba que lo ocurrido antes del bar hubiese sido solo un mal sueño, que aún tuviese una oportunidad con ella otra vez, pero no. Todo era real. Pero ya no dolía como lo hizo antes. Daisuke volvió a fijarse en Takeru, quién estudiaba a Hikari en silencio y ella a él de vuelta, y lo descubrió. La manera en que Hikari miraba a Takeru, como estaba escrito en toda su cara, en todas sus miradas, gestos y palabras, como se lo echaba en cara sin que lo notara. En cambio Takeru era completamente distinto, todo lo opuesto a ella. Claro que era divertido, Hikari no se imaginaba cuanto.

—Así es— respondió Takeru, sin darle mucha importancia, lo que quería él era molestar a Daisuke—. Y la parte en que... ya sabes que parte, esa fue mi favorita.

—S-sí, la mejor parte fue esa— ¿De que parte estaba hablando? Daba igual, era verdad, todo había sido genial, todas eran sus partes favoritas. Takeru sonrió, compartiendo de alguna manera sus pensamientos.

—Y cuando-

—Chicos, sigo aquí...

Ambos volvieron a la realidad, una en donde Hikari estaba muriendo de la curiosidad, y de otra cosa también.

—Pero no hablemos más de eso— continuó Takeru, luego de ser interrumpido Hikari—, ¿no me dijiste que tenías clases ahora, Kari?

No se lo esperaba, ella parpadeó en confusión y luego asintió. —Sí, pero te dije que podía faltar para pasar tiempo con-

—¡Bien! Debes irte entonces, no vayas a llegar tarde.

—No pero-

No sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo Takeru y, aunque no le gustaba nada eso de la venganza, sus labios se movieron antes de que pudiera detenerlos.

—¡Dijiste que no podías perder más clases, Kari! Ve, ve, la educación es más importante, ¿no?

—Sí, pero aún no termi-

—¡Corre, que la clase está por comenzar!— Takeru le dio una sonrisa y unas palmaditas en la espalda, más empujándola a irse que dándole ánimos—. ¡Me cuentas que ocurrió después!

—Adiós, adiós, suerte— añadió Daisuke agitando la mano animadamente.

Finalmente, y después de varias palabras más, Hikari acabó desapareciendo en la distancia. Daisuke no sabía como sentirse, de todas maneras lo que le habían hecho a la chica no era lo mejor, pero ahí estaba Takeru, sonriendo como si todo estuviera bien. Quizás si estaba bien después de todo.

—Tiempo a solas, por fin.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Él rio mientras se acercaba más Daisuke, específicamente a su oído. —Mientras estabas en tu estado de soñador por las nubes, Kari me contó lo que pasó... entre ustedes dos— él sonrió apenado—. Lo siento, solo quería vengarme un poco. Solo un poco.

—Pero sabes que ella...ya sabes, que a ella le...

—Lo sé, desde hace un buen tiempo. Es un poco vergonzoso, dado lo que pasó con nosotros, pero...

—Eh, todo bien, supongo.

—Entonces, ¿nos vamos? Como una salida de amigos, si quieres— en los labios de Takeru, la palabra amigos casi perdió todo su significado.

—No— Daisuke negó con la cabeza—. Todo menos como una salida de amigos, por favor. Como cualquier otra cosa, pero no amigos.

Y en sus labios, amigos sonó nuevamente como debería, pero era por eso, porque él no quería ser _esa_ clase de amigo. Ambos siguieron su camino, juntos, pensando en que era lo que querían ser del otro.

.

.

 **Nota:** Escribir este fic iba contra todos mis principios(?), pero aún así me divertí, no me quedó tan bien como esperaba, pero tampoco quedó tan mal, creo D: En fin, espero que te haya gustado /o/ ¡Gracias por leer!

Pipesper


End file.
